Here With Me
by sunny tuesday
Summary: SongficOneshot: One moment he was sweeping down over her, brushing his lips against hers for one final, farewell kiss. And the next he was gone. GWHP


**Here With Me**

_**A/N: **Lyrics owned by Dido. Harry Potter by the infamous JKR. Also, I was once StrawberryBonBon, now faeriesanddaffodils. Enjoy._

_OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO_

She rustled on the covers, rolling over in her sleep. He stood by the doorway, a single tear rolling down his face. The note was pinned to the curtains. She would find it.

For a moment he couldn't move- wouldn't. His fingers grew sweaty on his bag. He just stared at her sleeping figure on the bed, wishing it didn't have to be this way.

But there was no other way.

One moment he was sweeping down over her, brushing his lips against hers for one final, farewell kiss. And the next he was gone.

**I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory **

The warm sunlight was what awoke her. She stretched her arms over her pillows, turning to smile at her fiancé. But he was not there. She shrugged, figuring he was out in the garden thinking as he often did or was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

Standing, she headed over to her dresser to grab her robe when a bit of white in the corner of her eye made her still. Turning slowly, she approached the window, a bit of paper pinned to the red wine curtains.

It was simple and affectionate. And it made her fall to the floor, sobbing.

**Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide **

Her hands trembled around the slip of paper. She couldn't move. She wouldn't.

**And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me **

She stared around the room, tears sliding forth from her eyes with elegance. She was shocked; she couldn't believe it.

**And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me **

She read it softly again, trying only to figure out why.

_Dear love, _he wrote_, I didn't want to do this, but it is the only way..._

**I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been **

_...I love you so much, dear, you must understand..._

**Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide **

_...I could hardly bear to leave, I love you so much. But the signs were nearer, more solid. It was time..._

**And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me **

_...I will be back before you know it. Once he is dead, we can live happily, my dear, happily and without fear..._

**I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here **

_...Pray for me, my love. I will return soon..._

**I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me **

_...You have no idea how hard this is for me to write this, watching you sleep on the bed we share..._

**And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me **

_...I have felt such love, such powerful emotion with you. It is unbelievable and more than I deserve..._

**Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide **

_...And when I kill him, love, it will be for you..._

**And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me **

_...Please understand. But I must go..._

**I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here **

_...I love you..._

**And I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me **

Her heart was breaking. She could do nothing but wait. But wait and pray, listening to the rumors and to the facts of the war, and trying to figure out which is fact and which is fiction.

**I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me **

And two months later the world is celebrating and her heart is breaking into a million pieces.

_I love you, Ginny..._

_Harry_

But she could do nothing. Just cry.


End file.
